


Прощание с романтическими чувствами

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [7]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Хван Йеджи была для Юны совершенно новым миром, полным улыбок, радуги и бабочек, свободно порхающих в животе.Хван Йеджи была новым миром и её первой влюблённостью, и Юна не хотела, чтобы было иначе
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Yuna
Series: everyday project pt.2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Прощание с романтическими чувствами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [goodbye to romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625675) by [shinyeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons). 



Юна должна была признать, что была удачливой.  
Она знала, что это была своего рода привилегия – хорошо относиться к окружающим и иметь весьма естественное расположение людей к ней самой, когда их к ней тянуло буквально магнитом, куда она бы ни пошла. Многие готовы были умереть или убить за такой социальный талант, особенно сейчас, в старшей школе.  
Для Юны это было чем-то хорошим, но, к сожалению, за всё приходилось платить.  
Её красота, длинные сияющие красные волосы и лёгкий характер часто скрывали её настоящие глубокие чувства от окружающих людей. Предполагалось, что это тоже было хорошей чертой, мелькало у неё в мыслях, потому что, в конце концов, помогало избегать множество неловких ежедневных ситуаций.  
И всё было отлично, пока она училась в средней школе, переживания ограничивались игрой в футбол с остальными детьми во время перерыва и попытками сдружиться со всеми застенчивыми учениками. Было лёгко спрятать смущение каждый раз, когда старшеклассники называли её красивой, или когда учителя обязательно подчеркивали всему классу, что она снова получила самую высокую оценку за экзамен.  
И всё это было довольно забавно, пока она не сменила школу в старших классах, пока её взгляд не упал на милую старшеклассницу с никогда не виданной прежде красивой улыбкой.  
И прежде, чем она успела осознать, задержки в школе после занятий и тайное наблюдение за девушкой стало лучшей частью её дня.  
Девушка не только была красивой, высокой обладательницей самых выразительных в мире глаз, она была невероятно спортивной, капитаном баскетбольной команды. Это очаровало Юну ещё больше, будто девушка была ангелом, потерянным в обычной старшей школе Сеула.  
Юна часами сидела на неудобных лавках, притворяясь, будто она учится или читает первую попавшуюся книгу просто для того, чтобы издалека наблюдать, и от каждой улыбки после закинутого в корзину мяча кружилась голова.  
Она нравилась Юне. Очень. И дело было в том, что не то, чтобы она не желала этого – нет, наоборот, она хотела сохранить эту симпатию как можно дольше, потому что чувства вовсе не были плохими. От них она была на седьмом небе от счастья, чувствовала себя живой и по-настоящему человеком.  
Довольно скоро красивая старшеклассница заметила Юну – каждый день в одиночестве, на одном и том же месте, притворяющаяся сосредоточенной на том, что было в книге. Магнит – подумала Юна, нервно наблюдая за тем, как девушка сокращает дистанцию от баскетбольной команды до лавочек – он всё ещё идеально работал.  
– Ты новенькая, верно? Меня зовут Хван Йеджи, приятно познакомиться.  
В момент, когда это случилось, Юна была уверена, что образ представляющейся Йеджи с самой доброй улыбкой, растянутой на всё лицо, будет невозможно стереть из её памяти. Напоминало идеальную сцену из дорамы, когда любовный интерес главной героини замечает её впервые, и неожиданно весь мир становится прекрасным и волшебным.  
Юна поправила волосы и прочистила горло, прежде чем ответить. Она была уверена, что отлично справляется с нервозностью, когда непринуждённо протянула правую руку в сторону баскетболистки.  
Чего она точно не ожидала, так это того, как на губах Йеджи расцвела улыбка, когда их руки разомкнулись после рукопожатия, и взгляда, полного любопытства.  
– Почему ты так нервничаешь?  
Больше всего Юне хотелось закричать и скрыться как можно быстрее, едва она услышала эти слова – её лицо горело, а карие глаза широко распахнулись. Йеджи, с другой стороны, находила это весьма милым и забавным – то, каким красным стало лицо старшеклассницы от такого обычного вопроса.  
– Откуда ты узнала? – тихо спросила Юна. Её голос больше был похож на шёпот и кардинально отличался от привычного бодрого и громкого тона.  
– Откуда я знаю? – Йеджи мягко рассмеялась. – У тебя это _буквально_ на лице написано.  
Юне казалось, что мир на мгновение замер, будто из её лёгких резко исчез весь воздух. Было невероятным то, как из всех людей, что она знала, Йеджи была первой, кто сумела прочитать её как открытую книгу.  
Это пугало и волновало одновременно – Юне не нужно было скрывать свои чувства, находясь рядом с Йеджи. Возможно, это было из-за характера старшеклассницы – спокойного и лёгкого, её постоянных улыбках для всех и всего, что перед ней было. Или из-за того, что у Йеджи была привычка закидывать руку на плечо Юны куда бы они не пошли, и это было постоянным напоминанием о том, что они были близкими подругами несмотря на то, что знакомы были всего лишь месяц. 

-

Хван Йеджи была для Юны совершенно новым миром, полным улыбок, радуги и бабочек, свободно порхающих в животе.  
Хван Йеджи была новым миром и её первой влюблённостью, и Юна не хотела, чтобы было иначе.

-

Но, к сожалению, её сказка недолго длилась и закончилась отнюдь не поцелуем под лунным светом, как это бывало в романтических фильмах. Юна начала замечать изменения в поведении Йеджи спустя пару месяцев после начала их дружбы.  
Старшеклассница улыбалась так много, как никогда прежде. Её мягкий прежде макияж стал более выразительным, и она постоянно торопилась покинуть класс, едва её нога ступала в школу. Она даже начала забывать о банановом молоке, которое обычно приносила Юне по утрам. Та, конечно, делала вид, что её вовсе не задевало, она вполне могла прожить день без него или просто купить позже по пути домой.  
Впервые Йеджи не заметила, сколь грустной она была.  
Юну беспокоило то, как девушка мечты ускользала из её пальцев. Ей хотелось знать, что случилось с Йеджи, почему она всегда спешила и на её лице было глупое выражение лица в столь раннее время утра.  
Страх съедал её заживо и не давал спать по ночам, поэтому Юна в итоге решилась спросить.  
– Я скажу тебе, потому что доверяю, – прошептала Йеджи в коридоре, когда вопрос был задан в упор. Её щёки горели, а на губах играла застенчивая улыбка. – Мне нравится Чхве Джису, новая девушка в моём классе.  
Радуга померкла. Бабочки погибли. Но улыбка, хоть и ненастоящая, осталась.  
Юна ненавидела то, как Йеджи даже не дёрнулась, как она не смогла понять её, когда ей так было это нужно. Юне хотелось кричать, чтобы Йеджи прекратила говорить о том, какая невероятная эта Джису была, потому что с каждым новым словом дыра в её сердце становилась всё глубже и глубже.  
Но она осталась на том же месте и выслушала каждое слово, будто это было самым важным в мире, потому что это была Йеджи, и Юна любила её слишком сильно, чтобы отпустить – даже несмотря на то, что это убивало её внутри.  
Было больно – Юна верила, что Йеджи была единственной, кто может с лёгкостью её прочитать, но так и не поняла, как сильно её любили.  
Было чертовски больно, потому что её первая влюблённость подошла к концу. Нужно было попрощаться с тоской, дрожью и лавочками. Несмотря на то, что они были причиной её страданий сейчас, раньше они были замечательными по-своему.  
Юне нужно было попрощаться с её влюблённостью, романтическими чувствами, которые существовали лишь в её мечтах, и это было совсем непросто.  
Но когда она развернулась и заметила, как новая переведенная ученица смотрела на неё и ярко улыбнулась, когда её взгляд перехватил вновь, Юна решила, что продолжать двигаться, исцелиться и полюбить вновь будет вовсе неплохо.  
Её магнит продолжал работать. И, возможно, всего лишь возможно, эта девушка с потрясающей улыбкой, которая присела рядом с ней, однажды тоже сможет её прочитать как открытую книгу.


End file.
